


butterfly

by arieslilac



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, hahaha pls look away haha, help i did this bcs i was bored in the car a month ago, priv oomf alr saw this me think, who writes hwangmini in 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/pseuds/arieslilac
Summary: “love is like a butterfly, beautiful and delicate... If you truly care for it, you'll do whatever you can to make it happy, even if that means letting it go."
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Kang Minhee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for being a hwangminist i was bored and also its not good pls dont waste ur time reading this uhm bye

minhee is the epitome of what everyone says, “the perfect child”. minhee gets good grades, he is good mannered, he is good looking—everything is good about him. there is no such thing as a ‘flaw’ in kang minhee. his parents are proud of him, always showing him off, smiling happily when everyone says that minhee was raised perfectly.

minhee will smile too, hiding all the thoughts that pops up in his mind when he hears the compliments from everyone he meets in his life. 

people said no one is perfect in this world, maybe that’s why there is no space for minhee here. 

walking through the hallway, minhee plugs in his earphones, trying to erase the words that have been running around his mind.

_ “you were born and raised for that sole purpose, minhee. you are forced to be perfect, don’t think that they really mean those words. you are not as perfect as you think you are.” _

he let the music occupy his mind and hold his bag strap tightly as he makes his way towards his class. 

he almost curses (oh no, his parents won’t like hearing that he knows curses words) when someone bumps into him, he almost falls backwards. 

“i’m sorry!” the person says, before quickly taking their stuff and starts running again. minhee shakes his head, bending down to collect his books on the floor. 

he looks around to see if there is any of his stuff on the floor, only to realise that he is in front of the art room. he sighs, before he pushes the door and walks into the room full of paintings. 

_ “if i’m perfect, why didn’t he choose me?” _

he recognises one of the paintings hanging there. he slowly approaches it, eyes on the signature at the corner of the canvas.

**_hys, 17 sept._ **

_ “so i have to draw a portrait,” minhee looked up, staring at yunseong with confusion all over his face. it was recess time, and minhee was planning to spend it in the library. but with yunseong being here, the older probably will make minhee stay until he finishes talking.  _

_ “and?” yunseong sighs. _

_ “i need a person to draw.” _

_ “so?” _

_ “i want to draw you.” _

_ “me?” yunseong nods. “why me?” _

_ “because you are the only one that fits the title for the assignment,” minhee’s eyebrows furrowed, wondering what it is. “just agree with me. please, minhee? i helped you with your assignment before,” yunseong pouted, reaching for both of minhee’s hands, holding it tight.  _

minhee doesn’t know, if he regretted it or not. spending time with yunseong was nice. they have always been close, but not close enough to spend time together, just the two of them. so minhee was glad that they grew closer after that. 

their friendship wasn’t the only thing that grew, but also minhee’s feelings towards yunseong. 

minhee learned later that the title of yunseong’s assignment is “precious”, he needed to draw someone who is precious to him. 

when he found out, he was sure yunseong shared the same feeling as him. he knew it meant something, when they kept texting each other, when they called until late night, when they began to spend more time together everyday.

minhee was sure. he wasn’t stupid, nor was he oblivious. the older liked him, he knew. 

he was proven right, when yunseong confessed to him, at 3 a.m., at a convenience store when they were walking home after a long studying session at the library.

_ “hey,” minhee turned to him, raising his brows, hand still skimming through the cans in the freezer. “i think i like you.” _

_ “you are confessing to me in front of a freezer?” yunseong shrugged.  _

_ “is there any perfect way to confess?” _

_ thinking about it, there isn’t any. because minhee hates confessions, he received some before. it came with flowers, sometimes with chocolates, but minhee likes none of it.  _

_ but then again, he knew it’s not the confession, but the person who confessed.  _

_ “this one is perfect, i think.” _

_ they walked home holding hands after that and minhee liked how warm yunseong's hand felt. _

minhee stares at his palm, smiling as he reminisces the memories. his hands feel cold now.

his gaze shifts back to the painting, admiring the art. oh, he wishes the person that painted it is here too—the prettiest form of art, probably one that god spent a lot of time creating it.

the sound of bell ringing makes him aware of the time. great, he is going to be late for class. 

he picks up his bag that he put down next to the door earlier, getting ready to run towards his class that is a block away. 

he forgets his intention when he sees something flying, before it escapes from the hallway through the window. minhee watches it disappears, before turning back to the painting.

_ “a butterfly?” minhee nodded. “you want me to paint a butterfly for you?” _

_ “yes.” _

_ “but why a butterfly? is there any specific reason? hidden meanings?” yunseong picked a brush. _

_ “because you are leaving me.” _

_ “minhee—” _

_ “love is like a butterfly, beautiful and delicate... If you truly care for it, you'll do whatever you can to make it happy, even if that means letting it go,” minhee recited. a joyless smile appeared on yunseong’s face once he processed the words, he knew the quote too.  _

_ “i’m sorry.” _

_ “don’t be, it’s your dream to be there,” minhee felt yunseong held his hand tighter. _

_ “i’m glad that you are understanding, minhee.” _

he wasn’t any of that. they broke up a month later, which is a week after minhee got the painting as his birthday present. he couldn’t keep it at home, in his room, because he would cry everytime he saw it. so he asked the art subject teacher if it’s okay to put the painting in the room. that’s how it ended up there, still as pretty as it looked two years ago. 

it’s still fresh in his mind, when yunseong promised that he will never leave minhee and will stay by his side, and that minhee will always, always be the one that he will choose.

but now, it’s just an empty promise, a lie that yunseong made because they were madly in love with each other. 

it broke minhee slowly, when he realised that yunseong chose something else over him, when he thought he is perfect enough for yunseong to stay forever, for yunseong to be another ‘anything’ that he could get for being perfect. 

_ maybe, maybe he isn’t perfect, after all. _


End file.
